WilsonX035
by gautamramachandran36
Summary: Yes


A tale of two SCP's

It was quiet for once. Too quiet. But only for a while.

Soon, a guard stood at Wilson's cell door. "Hey, we've got some work for you. Step out of your cell, will you?"

Wilson nodded, brushing back her blond hair as you stepped out of your cell. She had learned long ago that compliance ensured survival in this place.

The guard led her through a maze of corridors, until you both met up with a group of scientists. They walked alongside you without speaking directly to her – instead, they spoke to each other. Wilson caught hushed whispers, and could make out one number over and over again. Zero four nine.

She'd heard the other Class-Ds talking about 049. A plague doctor, they said, whose touch killed you instantly. Wilson sighed. She knew when you first arrived that you would die in this place, and now you knew how.

They made it to a cell – his cell, you assumed – and led Wilson in. Through the glass, she could see him. They had him restrained with iron shackles.

"We're going to run you through some routine tests with SCP-049," one of the scientists said over the intercom. "It is currently restrained and should pose no threat to you, so long as you follow our instructions."

"All right," Wilson said.

The door opened, and the guards push you in. It closed behind her.

"Please approach SCP-049. Maintain a distance just greater than arm's length."

She did as they said, curiously looking into his eyes. They seemed almost human.

"Hello."

She jumped back when he spoke. "Uh... hello?"

"A pleasure to meet you," he said slowly, standing up from where he had been sitting. Thankfully, he was restrained and could go nowhere. "Are you a doctor?"

"Me?" Wilson blinked, confused. "No, no. I'm just a Class-D."

It was hard to make out any expression, but you could've sworn you saw his eyes widen. "Why, no, good doctor. That is impossible. You needn't lie to me."

"Why is it impossible?" She found yourself growing more and more curious.

"I cannot sense the disease within you." 049 shook his head. "Perhaps this is one of your many 'experiments,' good doctor, but it will ultimately serve no purpose. You are no 'Class-D,' as you say."

The intercom turned on. "049. She's actually a Class-D. We're running her through some routine tests, so please just continue on as normal."

"What!? No, that cannot be," said 049, seemingly growing distressed. "I know not who are what you are, but you cannot be human, if that is the case."

"Nah, she's human," said one of the scientists. "DNA testing confirms it. Trust me, we run pretty thorough checks around here. Just continue on."

"Just continue!? After... this!? I cannot!" 049 responded tensely, the previous calmness in his voice completely gone. He backed as far away from you as his restraints would allow.

"049, please return to your place."

"No."

The scientist sighed over the intercom. "D-3597, please approach 049."

She did as they said, but that only caused 049 to back away even farther, nearly crawling up the wall.

"Um... 049?" Wilson looked at him, confused.

"EeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHAHEGEHAIEGOHAEG," 049 screeched, clinging to the wall in terror.

"Uh, all right, that'll be enough," said the scientist. "Guards, get her out of there, please."

You were removed from 049's cell. He gave you a suspicious glance until you were finally removed from his sight.

Later that day in Site-19 Wilson was escorted out by 2 security guards. Wilson was lead to SCP-173's chamber along with 2 other D-Class. This was where everything began to go wrong.

The lights went out, the containment door opened and 173 killed all of Wilson's fellow D-Class. Wilson rand to the door as fast as possible and was escorted by Gaurds to the HCZ. Meanwhile MTF unit Aplha-1 and the RRT were arriving on site.

2 gunshots. That's all it took for SCP-035 to escape containment. 2 more allowed it kill he gaurds surrounding Wilson. "Huh"?

035 approached Wilson. "You're coming with me he said in a rough voice" He dragged Wilson all the way to SCP-049's containment chamber. "She's all your's Sir."Well Done 035, you can have a piece of her if you want" 049 placed his palm on the bottom of Wilson's forehead knocking her out.

When Wilson woke up, she was bound to the wall, her mouth gagged buck naked. 035 stood there nude, admiring Wilson's petite form. 035 slowly walked up to Wilson, his penis fully erect and started caressing her while a happy 049 watched. "No please, NO" Wilson yelled as 035 went inside her. "Shhhhh" he whispered, his thrusts getting more and more violent. Wilson started moaning in pain and ecstasy. Never had she felt this way, she was just a country girl from Illinois that was framed for murder.

Her thighs were quivering and her tits jiggling as every thrust 035 made, the tiniest yelp could be heard. 035 finally pulled out, but the. when Wilson thought it was all over she was pulled to the ground, arms still bound behind her back. 035 laid on top of her kissing her aggressively. She gave up and decided to kiss back, just as passionate. This went on for about 30 minutes until a whitish fluid started squiring everywhere and she started panting...

The everything went downward. 035 decided that Wilson would become his personal slave and she would Server him for life. 035 and Wilson got dressed and were walking down the HCZ when they heard a crack behind them.

The MTF units had arrived. Wilson nearly cried out in joy, as her freedom was so near, yet so far. "LEAVE THE WOMEN AND MOVE BACK!" Yelled Aplha-1's Commander Havik. "You are surrounded and have nowhere to go. The RRT units behind The SCP's were arming the portable Micro-HID turret.

Two Shots. That's all it takes to claim a life. The Micro-HID fired and 049 and 035 fell to the ground. They were not dead, just merely stunned. The D-Class ran into the MTF units Waiting hands and was rushed to the infirmary. With a unanimous decision from the 05 council she was released from D-Class duty and became a Scientific Researcher. She later became the Facility's Manager and published this Log.

-G

End-Log

Author's note The first part of from something I wrote earlier while the second part is something I wrote now.


End file.
